


We stand together facing a war, and our love is gonna conquer it all

by Toomanyfandoms99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, OC, Patronus, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: Albus woke up near dawn to people walking about the halls.  Causing a ruckus.  Laughing and breaking things.  Glass shattered.  Candle lights were blown out.  Books fell.  Furniture was tipped over.  Objects were smashed.Albus held his breath, slowly set his socked feet on the wood floor, and glided over to his boyfriend’s bed.  He placed his palm on the boy’s shoulder, his blonde head glistening in the darkness.  Albus shook his shoulder and knelt down, his face inches away from the other boy’s.  Albus whispered, “Scorpius.  Wake up.  Scorp.  Get up.”





	We stand together facing a war, and our love is gonna conquer it all

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song “Lionheart” by Demi Lovato. I also included “Don’t Stop Me Now” by Queen, indicated with ellipsis. Enjoy!

There had been whispers about rebellious wizards and witches for as long as Albus Severus Potter has been alive.

He was used to the reports. The Daily Prophet was occasionally riddled with headlines about missing artifacts and ransacked shops. Headlines about people dangling on the precipice of the Wizarding World. People that didn’t fit into the mold, people that avoided imprisonment in Azkaban. People with cunning minds and extraordinary skills with spellwork.

Even the great Auror Harry Potter couldn’t stop them all. They either escaped before he made it onto the scene or wormed their way out of custody.

Albus’s father rarely spoke of them. And when he did, it was in code. Spoken like it was a curse, a secret.

These people on the fringes of the Wizarding World soon gained a notorious reputation. Even more notorious than the living legend himself Harry James Potter. Or even more notorious than the man-creature Albus’s father destroyed, He Who Still Cannot Be Named.

————

Hogwarts students didn’t think much of the rebellious wizards and witches viewed as urchins of the Wizarding World. Viewed as having no purpose to the function of society. Viewed as lesser beings, something not to aspire to, something frowned upon by the collective.

The students don’t pay attention to things like that. They had heard the stories, but they turned a blind eye to it. Those people didn’t concern them, anyway. Passing OWLs and NEWTs and graduating with good social standing were the most important goals for a Hogwarts student.

That was why something like this couldn’t be predicted.

Not in a million years.

————

The night that Hogwarts students returned to school after Christmas break, the lights in the entire school went out.

That was only the beginning of the chaos that would reign.

————

Albus woke up near dawn to people walking about the halls. Causing a ruckus. Laughing and breaking things. Glass shattered. Candle lights were blown out. Books fell. Furniture was tipped over. Objects were smashed.

Albus held his breath, slowly set his socked feet on the wood floor, and glided over to his boyfriend’s bed. He placed his palm on the boy’s shoulder, his blonde head glistening in the darkness. Albus shook his shoulder and knelt down, his face inches away from the other boy’s. Albus whispered, “Scorpius. Wake up. Scorp. Get up.”

Slivers of dazed blue eyes sparkled in the nighttime. “Al,” he exhaled. “What-”

Albus put a finger to his lips and shushed his boyfriend. “Hear that?”

Scorpius listened to the commotion outside for a moment, his eyes widening. He covered his mouth to prevent any loud sounds from coming out. They had to be as quiet as possible. Scorpius whispered, “what is that?”

“I don’t know,” Albus hissed, “but it’s definitely not students making that much noise.”

“You think we’re,” fear reached Scorpius’s voice, “under attack?”

As if to make Albus’s point, what sounded like a hallway mirror crashed to the ground, shards of glass most likely lining the floor.

Scorpius gulped. “We need to find-”

A female voice that sounded incredibly like Headmaster McGonagall’s yelled, “you can’t do this! You can’t-”

Something violent made contact with her, a loud thump hitting the floor.

Albus and Scorpius smothered their screams, their eyes meeting, filled with a jolt of fear.

————

They used the night as a cloak. They woke up Slytherins with efficiency, telling them to be silent. Not one of them protested once they heard what was going on outside.

Albus and Scorpius gathered every Slytherin in the common room. The sound of items breaking became louder as they drew nearer to its source.

To Albus’s surprise and relief, it was Scorpius that addressed the Slytherin student body. It was Scorpius that alleviated everyone’s fears with a few carefully chosen words spoken in hushed tones. It was Scorpius that made a plan. It was Scorpius that ordered Slytherins to pack essentials in a single bag and prepare to move out. It was Scorpius that kept everyone silent as they left their portrait door behind. It was Scorpius that slyly and stealthily lead a pack of Slytherins through the quiet hallways of the castle. It was Scorpius that found and successfully opened the Room of Requirement. It was Scorpius that let everyone inside and kept everyone calm.

Albus watched all of this, completely in awe, and realized how proud he was to call Scorpius his boyfriend.

————

No Slytherin dared to take on the leadership role claimed by Scorpius.

He was, after all, a Malfoy. Scorpius belonged to the only royal Slytherin bloodline that had the guts to lead them away from danger.

————

When the sun rose, Scorpius had another plan.

The bravest Slytherins travelled in small groups to scout out the entirety of the castle.

What they were searching for? They had no idea.

But they needed to know what was going on.

————

What they discovered was something extraordinary.

The same thing that happened with the Slytherins happened to the other three houses. Each house had a leader that went uncontested. Albus was proud to see his older brother James taking his assumed role as leader of the Gryffindor house. He was shocked to see his brave and intuitive younger sister Lily leading Hufflepuff house — at age thirteen, no less! Albus was also happy to see Rose commanding the Ravenclaws — his aunt Hermione would be proud. Albus found himself pleased with the new leadership situation. He didn’t even mind being the only member of the Potter-Weasley family that wasn’t a leader. That role seemed to fit perfectly for his usually-shy boyfriend.

And every single house did something similar to hide. Woke each other up as quietly as possible and formed up. Found someplace nearby, Hogwarts hidey-holes, and remained there all night.

Some students were taken. But that was to be expected. 

By who? None other than the wizards and witches ousted from the Wizarding World. They had formed up, grew in numbers, and successfully overtaken the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

They had taken and disarmed the teachers first. Held them all hostage in the Great Hall. Spies, mostly Gryffindors, had determined where the rebel wizards and witches were stationed.

They were all rightfully suspicious at the small amount of students that they had captured. They would get crafty today. Search the castle top to bottom. Some students actually volunteered to be bait. To willfully get kidnapped along with the teachers so that too much suspicion wouldn’t be aroused.

It was a lot to take in all at once for Albus. He was grateful he wasn’t in a leadership position. Some of the younger wizards and witches still looked to him for guidance, sent glances his way, but Albus made it clear that he was on Scorpius’s side.

He would be on his boyfriend’s side until his dying breath, if it came to that. Without hesitation. Not just because Albus loves Scorpius with every fiber of his magic. It was because Albus believed in Scorpius. He didn’t have a doubt in his mind that Scorpius could get everyone through this. That they could come out the other side okay.

Once the uncaptured Hogwarts students formed up as equal teammates, they spent the next hours discreetly traveling to the Room of Requirement, stationed near the Slytherin dorms.

————

Albus learned that his father was true to his word.

The Room of Requirement provided. Clothes. Wands. Food. Water. Working showers and bathrooms. A kitchen. Tables where students ate in shifts. Rows of mattresses, pillows, and blankets. All the amenities required for basic survival.

It became a large communal house, of sorts. A safe haven. Anything they required, true to its name.

Gryffindor spies came and went, telling stories of close calls and new developments. Stories of a captured student. Stories of the teachers, body-bound and rendered silent, unable to move. Stories of rowdy rebel wizards and witches, searching and destroying and stealing valuables.

The leaders of each Hogwarts house kept everyone from going insane. Albus watched as his brother, sister, cousin, and boyfriend kept the peace between houses, providing guidance and having meetings to ensure a working system.

The following days created a terrible rhythm: wake up, take night shifts, eat some meager meal offerings, scout the area, report anything interesting, sacrifice students to be kidnapped, spy on their adversaries, take a shower, practice offensive and defensive spells, teach younger students how to cast a Patronus, break up any squabbles peacefully, check up on each other, listen in on leadership meetings, take stock on items, draw a complete map of the castle and its hiding places, ensure everyone knew the protocol in any possible situation, go to bed exhausted.

They couldn’t go on like this forever.

But for now, it would have to do.

————

Albus has not seen a single sliver of fear in Scorpius’s expression since that first night of the attack.

Scorpius remained strong, determined, clever.

Beautiful.

————

Albus learned quickly what his many jobs were.

Number one: aid in diplomatic relations between houses.

Number two: keep Slytherins in line with Scorpius.

Number three: listen in to leadership meanings to help communicate between siblings, family, and his significant other.

Number four: teach younger students more complex spells.

Number five: make sure Scorpius didn’t get too stressed from his new tasks.

The fifth one was the most important by far.

————

Albus and Scorpius only got to speak relatively alone at night, when they both took the same shift.

Albus dragged his mattress beside Scorpius’s the first night they spent in the Room of Requirement. They both slept better when they were near each other.

On night shift, they sat crisscrossed on their respective mattresses, facing each other and leaning forward, as if sharing secrets.

Albus asked the same question every night. “How was today?”

Scorpius’s shoulders sagged, his salient eyes dulling. “As well as all the other days. How was yours?”

Albus laced his fingers together, holding them in his lap. “Hugo finally cast his Patronus. I-it was a platypus.”

A smile that was becoming all-too-rare reached Scorpius’s eyes. “I’ve never heard of a platypus Patronus.”

Albus smiled amusedly. “Me neither. But I know my aunt Hermione’s is an otter.”

Scorpius’s smile widened, his mouth emitting a small chuckle. “They’re both aquatic. Makes sense.”

Albus reached for Scorpius’s hand on a whim, turning it over so that his palm was exposed to the air. Albus traced his index finger over Scorpius’s life lines, a habit that he had taken to throughout the past few days. Albus’s eyes pierced through Scorpius’s. “Are you doing okay?”

Since Scorpius rarely lied, he answered, “I could be better. We could all be better.”

Albus nodded in agreement. “We’re doing rather well, don’t you think?”

Scorpius sighed, bowing his head a little, watching Albus trace his life lines. “I wish we didn’t have to sacrifice the safety of others to bide more time.”

“We don’t have much choice.”

“I know.”

There was a silence.

Albus exhaled and said, “I feel old.”

Scorpius snorted, a half-smile remaining on his face. “Me too, oddly enough.”

Albus studied the weariness in Scorpius’s demeanor, sure that it was reflected in his own. He blurted out, “I miss you.”

Scorpius met his eyes, startled at the proclamation. Nonetheless, he said, “I miss you too.”

Albus sent his boyfriend a wobbly smile. He moved closer to Scorpius, as close as he could get. Then, Albus rested their foreheads together. Albus listened to Scorpius’s even breaths, his own heartbeat, their eyes fluttering shut. His chest collapsed in a deep exhale, his lips parting a little. Albus tentatively closed the gap between them, their mouths meeting for the first time in a week. Scorpius reciprocated, melting into Albus’s touch, bringing his hand up to frame Albus’s cheek. Albus deepened the kiss a tad, his entire body warming and buzzing from the simplicity of it. Albus’s cheek was set alight by Scorpius’s palm, the pads of his fingers worming their way into Albus’s untameable hair.

Albus pulled away softly when he felt too dizzy, the mixture of tiredness and stress taking their toll on his mind. He caught his breath and met Scorpius’s eyes, which had regained some of their electrifying blueness. Albus hardly needed to think before huffing out, “I love you, Scorp. Remember that.”

It wasn’t the first time they had declared this to one another, but it felt like ages since they said it aloud.

Scorpius replied easily, “I love you too, Al.”

————

The entire Wizarding World was thrown into irrational chaos.

Hogwarts was under attack, and there wasn’t much that could be done from the outside.

To say that parents were freaking out was an understatement. 

But who took the cake? Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Draco. The parents of Potters, Grangers, Weasleys, and Malfoys.

They were all a mixture of incensed and afraid. Angry at the various magic experts being called in that hadn’t found a solution to the shielding surrounding Hogwarts. Scared for their children.

They went around in verbal circles trying to help, but the parents decided there wasn’t much they could do.

Their children were on their own for now.

————

Albus didn’t get to put his potion-making skills to good use until there was an...incident.

Their captors had starting injuring children.

Children.

Two fourth-years — a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw — arrived from their scouting holding onto an unconscious and bleeding third-year Ravenclaw.

The third-year — Katie — had been hit with a simple offensive spell. The magic that erupted from the wand, however, was powerful enough to cut deep into the skin, leaving a gash in Katie’s arm.

Once Scorpius’s stitching spell — he was the most skilled at performing healing spells — worked to minimal success, the Room of Requirement poofed a potion-making kit into existence.

Practically plopping the cauldron into Albus’s lap.

The students in the area as well as Scorpius took in the action curiously and confusedly. Albus met Scorpius’s gaze, and he nodded. Albus gathered his courage and told the students, “I got it.”

Albus called over Hugo, who was hovering nearby. Hugo dashed over quickly, looking ready to help in any way he could. As Albus got his supplies and ingredients ready, he said, “play that Muggle song you played the other night on a loop.”

Hugo’s eyes widened. He assumed that no one heard the Muggle song he played off an old record player that was outside the Hufflepuff section. Hugo pulled out his wand, pointed it in the opposite direction, and said, “accio record player!”

The device flew into Hugo’s waiting arms, the record Albus was referring to already underneath the handle. Hugo set the player down next to Albus’s new work station, making sure the volume was low. Albus summoned his goggles with a muttered Accio spell and slipped them on. 

As Albus cracked his knuckles and began a memorized healing potion recipe, Hugo dropped the needle on the record. The song started to play.

...Tonight, I’m gonna have myself a real good time. I feel alive…

Albus let the lyrics seep into his bones as he recalled the steps of a wonderfully-simple recipe. He cast everyone’s curious glances aside as he summoned gloves and got to work.

...So don’t stop me now. Don’t stop me. ‘Cause I’m having a good time, having a good time…

Albus procured and cast ingredients into the boiling cauldron in time with the beat. He held back a smile. Hugo had good taste in music.

...I’m gonna go, go, go. There’s no stopping me. I’m burnin’ through the sky, yeah. Two hundred degrees. That’s why they call me Mister Fahrenheit. I’m traveling at the speed of light. I wanna make a supersonic man out of you...

 

Albus sensed a crowd beginning to form in his general area. He paid no mind to it. This song had him in the zone.

...Don’t stop me now, I’m having such a good time. I’m having a ball. Don’t stop me now. If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call…

With all the ingredients successfully in the cauldron, Albus summoned a stirring spoon and mixed it together.

...Yeah, I’m a rocket ship on my way to Mars. On a collision course. I am a satellite, I’m out of control…

Albus heard some whispering, but he ignored it. This was what he was good at. They could stare all they wanted.

...Two hundred degrees. That’s why they call me Mister Fahrenheit. I’m traveling at the speed of light…

The cauldron emitted smoke, telling Albus that his concoction was done. He removed his goggles, letting them rest around his neck. Albus took his spoon and ladled the mixture — the perfect color and consistency — into a potion bottle.

...Don’t stop me, don’t stop me. Have a good time, good time…

Albus twirled the mixture in the bottle, glad to see it bubbling and fizzing. It smelled like peppermints, just as it should. Albus put a stopper on the potion bottle and removed his gloves.

...Don’t stop me now, ‘cause I’m having a good time, yeah yeah. Don’t stop me now, yes, I’m havin’ a good time. I don’t want to stop at all…

The needle lifted off the record, which span as silence overtook the area. Albus noticed that a majority of the students in the Room of Requirement had watched him. He paid it all no mind. He had to help Katie.

Albus banished the mess that he made with the potion-making kit, grabbing the potion bottle and walking towards Katie’s mattress. She laid there with her friends as they staunched the bleeding.

Albus approached them, feeling the weight of dozens of eyes observing him. He straightened his posture and stood tall. He knelt beside Katie once he reached them, handing the potion to the fourth-year Ravenclaw — Pamela. Albus said, “have her drink this slowly.” Pamela nodded and removed the stopper, siphoning the mint-scented mixture into Katie’s mouth. 

Once the potion was ingested, Albus watched as the gash in Katie’s arm stitched itself back together. The deep wound healed, the skin around it a tad pink. Good as new.

Katie nearly gasped in surprise. She stared at her healed arm, then at Albus. “Th-thank you.”

Albus offered her a half-smile. “You’re welcome.” Albus stood up, and blinked at the sheer amount of people staring at him. “What?”

Everyone went back to their tasks, Scorpius lingering for a moment. Scorpius made sure Albus saw the pride shining in his eyes before leaving.

————

More and more students arrived to the Room of Requirement injured as the days wore on. Scorpius helped with minor wounds by using healing spells, but Albus took on the brunt of the work.

Albus eventually took on potion-making apprentices from all four houses to help create healing potions in bulk. Despite the situation, Albus was having fun. He loved making potions. It was the career he wanted to pursue after he graduated from Hogwarts.

With Scorpius expressing interest in pursuing healing, the two of them would be quite the pair.

————

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Draco sat numbly at a conference table all day.

There wasn’t much they could do. They were at a stalemate. Their children were in danger, and nothing could be done as of yet.

It was the Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger, that dared fill the silence with her voice. “Our children are strong. Are they not?”

The parents all considered this.

Draco said, “Scorpius is the strongest boy I know. I don’t know where he gets it from. Certainly not me.”

Since Draco was the odd parent out in this situation, no one could find a decent reply. They didn’t know much about Scorpius Malfoy. Just that he seemed like a sweet kid, different from his father. Maybe more like his late mother, but they didn’t know much about Astoria Greengrass either.

After a respectful silence, Ginny said, “James and Lily will be fine. But Al…”

Harry nodded sadly and sighed. “I’m not sure about Al. But we have to hope for the best.”

“Scorpius will take care of him,” Draco said reassuringly.

Albus and Scorpius were best friends, after all, whether the parents liked it or not. They’re inseparable, like Albus and Rose once were. But times — and people — changed.

Ron’s normally-red complexion paled. “I’m scared for Hugo. He’s just a boy.”

“Rose can take care of herself,” Hermione said, “but Hugo,” she sighed, “that’s bloody terrifying to think about.”

The parents non-verbally agreed.

Nonetheless, Harry repeated, “we have to hope for the best.”

The room fell silent again.

————

After a leadership meeting, James sat across from Albus at the table, staring at him pointedly.

Albus hadn’t spoken with his older brother one-on-one since this whole mess began. James would shoot him looks sometimes, like he wanted to speak but didn’t have time to.

James asked vaguely, “why didn’t you tell me?”

Albus grew pale. James figured it out.

Here’s the thing: Albus and Scorpius hadn’t told their families they were dating. They had been more than friends practically their entire lives, but no one else could see that. For this reason, the young couple decided to leave it that way. Albus still had problems relating to his family. He was always the odd one out. They wouldn’t understand the connection he had with Scorpius. And Scorpius wasn’t sure how his father would react to the news. So they kept it quiet. It wasn’t anyone’s business, anyway.

But James must have seen one of Scorpius’s loving expressions whenever Albus was happily concocting potions. In those instances, their affection towards one another clearly transcended beyond friendship, bared for bystanders to witness.

Since James was secretly a good and protective brother, Albus could trust him with this knowledge. There may be some playful teasing in the future, but Albus was fine with that. 

Albus replied, “people normally don’t understand us. Why should I try and explain it?”

He knew James wouldn’t get it, but his brother nodded. “I’m happy for you. Honestly. He’s a good one.”

Albus was startled. James wasn’t one to give out compliments to people. Maybe James and other people were starting to see the appeal of Scorpius. Maybe they finally saw what Albus saw all along. Albus asked incredulously, “you really think so?”

A smile reached James’s normally-cocky eyes. “I approve. He’s nothing like I expected.”

Albus didn’t need his brother’s approval, but he was glad that he had it. And he knew how Scorpius surprised people, how good and kind and smart and wonderful and beautiful his boyfriend was. Scorpius may be shackled with the Malfoy name, but he was his own person. It was why Albus connected with him so well; he could relate to that feeling. 

Albus side smiled. “He never is.”

————

Lily plopped next to Albus as he was stirring healing potion into his cauldron. A playful smile lit up his little sister’s features. “You’re so obvious, you know.”

Albus furrowed his eyebrows, glancing at Lily Luna Potter from the corner of his vision. “About what?”

Lily nudged Albus’s shoulder. For a moment, Albus almost forgot that she was a thirteen-year-old leader of Hufflepuff house. “You and Scorpius. You’re ridiculously obvious, once I started looking.”

Albus sighed, ladling his brewed potion into a bottle. “Good on you, Lil.”

Lily frowned. “I thought you’d be impressed.”

“I would’ve been,” Albus said absentmindedly, “if James hadn’t mentioned it first.”

“Oh!” Lily smacked her thigh. “Merlin! Now I just feel pathetic.”

Albus huffed out a little laugh. “Don’t. I think he just got lucky.” He put a stopper on the bottle of healing potion, preparing for another batch. “I’m proud of you for stepping up, Lil.”

Lily grinned. “I know.”

————

Albus felt a twinge of jealousy when he saw Scorpius speaking with Rose.

He knew how dumb he was being. Rose didn’t have the claim to Scorpius that Albus did. This connection with Scorpius that Albus couldn’t explain.

He knew he was being ridiculous. But Albus asked Scorpius that night anyway, “what were you talking about with Rose?”

Scorpius answered warily, “you and me. She found out about us. She just came by to say she’s happy for us.”

Albus raised an eyebrow, pausing in his life line tracing on Scorpius’s palm. “She couldn’t have told me that in person?”

“You know how it is.”

Albus scoffed. “Right. Yeah.”

Albus couldn’t believe that he was best friends with Rose when they were little. Inseparable. The concept was foreign to him, now. Albus and Rose were very different people. As they grew older, they naturally grew apart. Their personalities matured and varied on opposite spectrums. It happened. Albus couldn’t change it. That would require changing every aspect of himself that he loved. And that Scorpius loved about him. It was worth losing his cousin as a best friend. They were still family, at least.

After a lengthy silence, Scorpius said, “the fact that I ever-”

“You were following society’s expectations, not your own wants.” Albus paused, resuming with his tracing. “I know that.”

Scorpius stopped Albus’s ministrations, flattening their palms together with his opposite hand. His blue-gray eyes pierced through Albus’s green ones. “Do you?”

Albus nodded slowly. “Of course.”

————

For all of his admirable qualities, Scorpius had one flaw in his magic: he had never cast a Patronus before. At least to Albus’s knowledge.

The night after their previous conversation, Albus said, “you need to learn how to form a Patronus.”

At that final word, Scorpius’s skin paled significantly. And his skin was naturally quite pale.

Albus wasn’t expecting the reaction. He asked softly, “you’ve cast one, haven’t you?”

Albus knew that Scorpius’s own father was incapable of producing a Patronus. It was common in pureblood lines such as a Malfoy’s. Albus always thought that meant Scorpius couldn’t either. It seems that he was wrong.

Scorpius bowed his head and nodded slowly. “It was the night after your father taught a class on Patronus casting. Everyone else was asleep.”

Albus kept his “why didn’t you tell me?” to himself. Instead, he asked quietly, “what was it?”

Scorpius exhaled shakily. “I...I don’t want to talk about it.”

Albus swallowed thickly. “Was it something bad?”

Scorpius shook his head, still not meeting Albus’s gaze. “It was something...that I can’t even begin to understand.”

Albus pursed his lips at the unusual vagueness. Scorpius was normally more candid. Albus said evenly, “when I cast my Patronus in that classroom, I was terrified of what burst from my wand.” Scorpius looked up at Albus then, recalling the moment with him. “The fact that my father was teaching the class didn’t help.” Albus remembered the dread in his gut when he saw a wolf Patronus beside him. “I thought he was going to be angry at me. I wasn’t a doe, like him. I wasn’t a horse, like my mom. But he simply said ‘good for you, Al’ and continued onwards. Like that didn’t just shatter his world.” Albus sucked in a breath, pulling himself out of the memory. “You can tell me, Scorp,” Albus said beseechingly. “You can tell me anything.”

Scorpius sighed warily. “Let’s just say...it was the Patronus of...an old headmaster.”

Albus’s eyebrows shot to his hairline.

Before he could question Scorpius, their night shift was taken over.

————

Ransacking classrooms soon became necessary as days turned into almost a month in the Room of Requirement.

Scorpius himself went on these hunts, and Albus feared for his safety until he returned.

————

A wizard that could break the shielding over Hogwarts was finally found.

It was a good thing, too. Harry Potter was on the end of his rope. If this had been delayed another day, he would have start Ron throwing punches. Ron Weasley wasn’t above fist fighting.

Or his wife, Ginny Weasley, for that matter.

————

Over the last leadership meetings, Albus eavesdropped as Scorpius, James, Lily, and Rose formulated a plan for when push came to shove.

Observing paralyzed teachers in the Great Hall, students being kidnapped and facing the same fate, and rebel wizards destroying Hogwarts were all things that got old fast. Taking action in the near future was crucial if Hogwarts was to be saved in any capacity. Hogwarts couldn’t hide them in the Room of Requirement forever. Their dwindling numbers was evidence to this. Hogwarts was being stripped of layers upon layers of ancient magic. It was like chipping away at a reinforced concrete wall with a pickaxe, but it was happening; damage was being done, slowly but surely.

This plan was absolutely insane, but Albus liked it because it was the only scheme they could come up with. The semantics of it was a result of James’s crazy mind, but it could work. Even Scorpius, Rose, and Lily gave it the seal of approval.

If they were smart about it, the plan would work.

————

It was a sixth-year Ravenclaw — Kevin — that alerted them to the change. “The shield is down!”

Scorpius and Albus locked eyes immediately. Then, Scorpius gathered with James, Rose, and Lily.

The time to strike was now.

————

In addition to concocting healing potions, Albus made anti-paralysis potions.

He was glad for his own foresight. It was time to begin their attack and rescue operation.

————

It was the Slytherins time to shine.

They raised hell in the hallways, leading their captors outside castle grounds.

And onto the Quidditch Pitch, where James and Scorpius hovered on brooms.

With a pack of Slytherins and Gryffindors flying nearby, James and Scorpius watched the torches — which had gone out along with the power that first night — light up again. Every window and arch was lit with a column of fire, leading the way. 

As James and Scorpius watched the chaos slowly reach them, James asked, “do you really think this will work?”

Scorpius side glanced at his boyfriend’s brother. “I didn’t just say it would work to appease you. I said it because I thought it through, and I believe in it.”

James barked out a laugh. “I like you, Scorpius.”

Scorpius raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Really?”

One side of James’s mouth quirked upwards. “You and Al make a good couple.”

Scorpius exhaled an awkward laugh. A remnant of the old Scorpius — the pre-war Scorpius — still remained. “Alright, mate.” Scorpius raised his broom higher. “It’s showtime.”

The doors to Hogwarts released a stampede of activity and noise. Rowdy Slytherins taunted and ran as three wizards and two witches chased after them. They threw harmless spells at each other.

The next part wouldn’t be so harmless.

James turned his broom around and faced the pack of Gryffindors and Slytherins behind them. “Are we ready, kids?”

“AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!”

James laughed uproariously, a mischievous grin overcoming his features. “On Scorp’s count!”

Scorpius took out his wand, using the other hand to balance on his broom. “One!”

The other students held out their wands, taking similar positions on their brooms.

“Two!”

The students on the ground let out manic laughs at seeing the army floating above them, alerting their targets.

“Three!” Scorpius exclaimed.

“STUPEFY!”

Dozens of the same spell erupted from wands, making its effects nearly impossible to miss. The Slytherins just ducked out of the way as the five magic-users dropped like sandbags onto the Quidditch Pitch.

The students let out cheers, James and Scorpius sharing huge grins.

————

Albus and Hugo stood watch at the entrance to the Room of Requirement, ready for an attack.

Being house guards was the lamest job they could have, but it was the safest. There were plenty of younger students that still needed help with spells and required protection. While the older students caused a ruckus, Albus remained behind as acting captain along with Hugo. 

Albus ignored the weight in his stomach every time his boyfriend and family’s safety crossed his mind.

————

Rose and Lily hid under James’s Invisibility Cloak, observing the paralyzed teachers and students in the Great Hall.

The place where the entire student body once gathered for meals and festivities had now become a giant freezer. A place to store paralyzed bodies and a place to be guarded by their toughest enemies.

They were about to get their asses handed to them by a bunch of teenagers. It was going to be glorious.

Rose and Lily returned to the hallway, where a small army of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors were waiting. They tore the Invisibility Cloak off them.

Lily projected her voice and reported, “there are ten of them, each stationed by a column. The leader is sitting where the headmaster sits.”

Rose’s face screwed up in anger. “Are we going to allow that?!”

“NO!” The crowd yelled.

“Let’s go, then!” Rose exclaimed.

Rose and Lily led their army into the Great Hall, sneaking along the sides, where the guards stood by the columns. Once they had filed into two separate lines on opposite sides, Rose and Lily locked gazes from across the room. They nodded in time with one another.

They held out their wands and, along with a cacophony of students, screamed, “PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!”

Half of their captors fell to the floor, paralyzed.

The other half was incensed.

The leader screamed, “GET THEM!”

Mindful of paralyzed students and teachers, Rose and Lily lead their groups forward. They hid behind the columns as they advanced, murmuring stunning spells whenever an enemy got too close. 

With the leader and two goons left, Rose and Lily said one last spell simultaneously: “EXPECTO PATRONUM!”

A doe burst from Lily’s wand, its brightness and largeness scaring away a witch. 

As Lily looked to her left, she was struck dumb.

Rose’s Patronus was a Gryffindor lion, taken right from the house banners. It roared loud enough to shatter glass, the second wizard goon running away along with the witch.

Lily regained awareness only to see the leader Apparate away to some other part of the castle.

Merlin’s beard. He was a slippery one. Noted.

————

They communicated with Patronuses.

Lily sent her doe Patronus to James and Scorpius to report on the giant success and small failure. James replied with his stag Patronus moments later, reporting his complete success and ordering her to proceed to the next phase of the plan.

Lily then sent a Patronus to the Room of Requirement, giving a status report and calling for Albus to bring the anti-paralysis potions. Lily and Rose received Hugo’s platypus Patronus in answer, stating that everyone was safe and that Albus was coming.

————

Albus held Hugo by the shoulders. “Are you gonna be okay, Hugh?”

With a fiery determination in his eyes, Hugo nodded resolutely. “I’m ready.”

Albus smiled proudly. “I know you are.”

————

Albus walked the hallways carefully, trying not to get freaked out by the silence.

It was meant to be this way. Cold. Empty. Uninviting. Lily and Rose did this on purpose so that his passage wouldn’t be blocked. He had lots of potion bags to carry. He couldn’t be worried about being attacked. He had his wand in case, but he had his fingers crossed he wouldn’t need it.

As Albus went down long winding hallways, he thought of Scorpius. Albus was unendingly proud of his boyfriend. Scorpius continued to surprise him, as well as everyone else. It was clear that the younger students admired him. How could they not? He was the picture perfect leader. Someone to aspire to be, someone to emulate. Scorpius was smart, so smart he could probably beat Rose in a battle of wits. Scorpius seemed to know everything. Every spell, every remedy, a fix for any problem. Scorpius could do absolutely anything he put his mind to. Albus had no doubt that Scorpius would be an incredible healer. He was already an incredible Quidditch player, student, leader, spellcaster, and boyfriend.

Scorpius even made time for Albus just before he left to begin the plan. He guided them both to a private area in the Room of Requirement. He assured Albus that everything would be okay. He held Albus closely and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Albus hoped that this wasn’t the last kiss they ever shared.

————

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco entered Hogwarts through a secret entrance, wands raised.

The first thing they were greeted with was a Patronus of a real-sized Gryffindor lion, taking its time while gliding towards its intended target.

The parents all stared at each other, mouths agape.

Then, a stampede of students rushed after the lion, following it on its charge.

“Hey!” Hermione exclaimed.

One of the students stopped. A second stopped with her, their eyes widening.

“Rose!” Hermione ran to her daughter, gathering Rose in a hug.

“Lil!” Ginny exclaimed, giving her only daughter a crushing hug.

Rose and Lily stared at each other uncomfortably, as if in a trance. As if they were in disbelief. As if they were in a dream. Hermione and Ginny let go of their dead weight concernedly, their daughters not finding any words to speak.

“What’s going on, dears?” Ginny asked concernedly.

Lily put on her default voice. “We’ve been fighting back ever since the shield came down.” She noticed their group of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws running after the lion. 

Rose noticed too, and said, “we have to keep going.”

Lily held out her wand and declared, “expecto patronum!” Her doe Patronus appeared easily, nudging its head towards their receding army. Lily quickly registered her parents’ awestruck faces, and cleared her throat. “Go to the Great Hall and the Room of Requirement,” she ordered, feeling like she was going to faint for speaking to adults this way.

“Al and Hugo may need help,” Rose said, the names of their other children jolting the adults out of their haze.

“I don’t want to leave you both here,” Ginny said.

“We’ll be fine,” Lily said resolutely. “Rose is a bloody lion!”

Hermione and Ron’s mouths fell open. They shared a look.

“Our daughter,” Ron started.

“Is a lion,” Hermione said. She grinned at Rose. “Of course you would be.”

“Let’s go,” Harry said, his first words during the whole conversation. “Rose and Lil can do this.”

Lily grinned at her father’s acceptance. “Of course.”

Lily’s Patronus started galloping away, Rose and Lily sprinting along with it.

————

Scorpius and James rejoined Albus in the Great Hall as he began reviving the younger students.

“Al!” Scorpius said breathlessly.

Albus checked on the revived students huddled in the corner, and accio’d some shock blankets. With that done, he took in his boyfriend’s rumpled appearance as he rushed towards him.

Albus hugged Scorpius tightly for a moment. He was allowed this. He deserved some comfort now that he knew Scorpius was unhurt.

James coughed pointedly. “Okay, it’s been five seconds.”

Scorpius pulled away from Albus, offering him a smile. “How’s it going?”

Albus glanced at his apprentices working on more students, and said, “it’s not going that well. We’re reviving the students that haven’t been under as long. As for those that have been paralyzed for over a week, I’ll need your help with them. Don’t get me started on the teachers. I’m not sure how to fix them yet.”

Scorpius huffed. “I’ll see what I can do.” He rolled up his sleeves and told James, “get over to Hugo.” 

James nodded. On his way out, he called, “good luck, lovebirds!”

Albus and Scorpius did matching eyerolls.

————

James ran into his parents and Draco on the way to the Room of Requirement.

James was shocked still. “Oh. Hey, guys.”

Ginny gave him a big hug. “How are you, sweetie?”

“Mom,” James whined, “I’m not twelve!”

Ginny chuckled. “Too bad, sweetie.”

James huffed and said, “I need to go to the Roo-”

“Your aunt and uncle are on their way now,” Harry said.

James sighed in relief. “That’s good. I should go catch up with them. They need help in the Great Hall.”

Harry grasped James’s shoulder before he could run off. “Be safe, okay?”

James nodded resolutely and went in the direction his parents and Draco came from.

————

Hermione and Ron held Hugo for the longest minute of Hugo’s life.

“Stop it, guys!” Hugo huffed. “You’re embarrassing me!”

————

“You know,” Albus said to Scorpius while his boyfriend cast shield spells, “we never found out why they’re here.”

Scorpius blinked. “Rose and Lily lost the leader. Where do you think he’d go?”

Albus thought Scorpius was asking the wrong person, but he ruminated on it anyway. Their captors had already stolen or destroyed anything of value, except for the things in the headmaster’s office. That room held dozens of powerful magic items, some of which were hidden away in various parts of the castle by astute Ravenclaw spies. The rest, however, were either enchanted not to be moved or had one hell of a curse attached to the object. A second-year Ravenclaw — William — had successfully rescued the most important creature, which was then secured behind a door cursed with a Confundo spell.

Albus blinked, staring at Scorpius. His boyfriend met his incredulous gaze, his own eyes widening as if he just read Albus’s mind.

“Fawkes,” they both said in unison.

The Great Hall doors burst open dramatically.

Albus and Scorpius were startled when they saw-

“Scorpius!” Draco breathed, rushing towards his son like his life depended on it. Scorpius paled considerably at the sight, his thoughts still plagued by the discovery he and Albus just made. 

Once Scorpius was gathered in Draco’s arms, he said, “h-hey, Dad.”

Ginny enveloped Albus then, Harry hovering nearby. “Are you okay, Al?”

“Sure,” Albus muffled. “They aren’t, though.”

Harry blinked in shock, as if he hadn’t seen the paralyzed students and teachers this whole time. They saw a few younger kids huddled in corners with shock blankets, looking awfully scared. Harry said, “Merlin’s beard. What’s happened here?”

Albus replied on autopilot, “they’ve been hit with continuous body-bind curses. My potions and Scorp’s healing spells aren’t quite doing the job.”

“Your,” Harry’s eyes narrowed, “potions?”

Draco and Ginny stared at Albus curiously. Scorpius shot him a look of encouragement.

Albus said, “it’s the only class I get an A in every year. It’s kind of my specialty.” He blinked. “Or maybe you didn’t notice.” His shoulders sagged, realizing that he didn’t want to start this inevitable conversation. It was no secret that Albus was the overlooked child. James and Lily were always such amazing students that Albus was used to falling to the wayside in his parents’ eyes. And besides, he didn’t care about that anymore. Albus didn’t hold his parents in such high esteem. Albus composed himself, ignoring his parents’ remorseful expressions. He glanced at Scorpius’s face, a mixture of pity for Albus and purpose for their new task. Albus locked away his emotions and said, “Scorp and I need to go. There’s not much else we can do here. Maybe you can figure something out.” Albus hugged his mother again quickly, knowing that he needed the strength. Ginny hugged back numbly, obviously affected by Albus’s previous comment. Albus said to his boyfriend, “let’s go.”

“Wait,” Draco argued softly.

“I’ll be fine, Dad,” Scorpius assured his father.

At that, Albus and Scorpius rushed out of the Great Hall.

————

“What are you boys doing?” Ginny said, folding her arms.

Harry and Draco shared a look.

Harry answered his wife, “we’re going to follow them, obviously.”

Ginny narrowed her eyes.

Harry said exasperatedly, “I’ll Patronus Hermione to come help you, okay?”

“Fine,” Ginny acquiesced.

Harry and Draco left the Great Hall.

————

James ran into Albus and Scorpius, breathless from sneaking around the castle. “I know,” he inhaled, “where he is.” He exhaled. “He’s at the-”

“Owlery,” Scorpius finished. “Yes. We know.”

“We just figured it out,” Albus said, “but we were interrupted by-”

“Our parents,” James exhaled. “Yeah. I know.”

None of the boys chose to unpack that surprise.

Scorpius said, “we need to form up.”

As if in answer, Rose and Lily Apparated into the hallway. Hugo was a second crack behind.

Lily narrowed her eyes. “Hugo!”

“You’re supposed to be with Dad!” Rose exclaimed.

Hugo’s face turned fire truck red. “Sorry. I-I wanna help.” Gaining some confidence, he planted his feet and said defensively, “Lil and I are the same age, and she gets to help.”

Lily shrugged. “Hugh’s got a point there.”

Rose crossed her arms and told her little brother, “if Mom and Dad get mad, I’m throwing you under the train.”

Hugo smiled cheerily. “I agree to your terms!”

James sent a stag Patronus to the Room of Requirement as an update, then the group set off to the owlery tower.

————

Their path to the tower was blocked by a few remaining guards.

Albus, Scorpius, James, Lily, Rose, and Hugo flattened themselves against the columns, three on each side.

Albus tilted his head, meeting Scorpius’s gaze. A microscopic hint of fear lingered in his eyes, something that Albus couldn’t assuage. Nonetheless, Albus offered his hand. Scorpius threaded their fingers together, squeezing Albus’s hand and exhaling shakily. Then, Scorpius released Albus’s hand, the moment broken.

Albus caught Rose giving the couple a suggestive look. He rolled his eyes, glancing at James on Scorpius’s opposite side. James didn’t tease the couple, and neither did Lily or Hugo from across the hall.

With some final glances at each other, the fight began.

Hugo held out his wand and revealed himself. He made an exclamation and pointed the spell towards the first wizard guard. He was successfully transfigured into a harmless toad.

Before an expelliarmus could hit its mark, Hugo flattened against the opposite column, beside Albus. The grin on his face almost made Albus laugh and give away their position.

James pushed himself off the wall next, aiming for a second wizard and yelling, “PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!” The wizard hit the ground with a clunk, James flattening next to Rose.

As the three remaining wizards and witches charged, they moved faster.

Rose went next, cursing a witch with a declarative “LEVICORPUS!” She was held upside down in midair, unable to break free.

With a quick glance at Scorpius, Albus made his run with a simple “stupefy!”

The final witch was taken down by Lily, who used the body-bind curse like James.

The guards taken care of, Scorpius emerged and said, “protego.” A shield large enough to protect them all followed the group as they approached the owlery tower.

Out of nowhere, a sixth wizard tried to catch them off guard with “incendio!”

The jet of fire was directed towards Scorpius.

For a fleeting moment, Albus felt dread lance through his heart.

But it didn’t work. The shield held. Albus breathed a sigh of relief.

Just to scare the guy, Albus yelled, “EXPECTO PATRONUM!”

A fierce and protective wolf burst from Albus’s wand, its teeth bared in a low growl. Albus let his Patronus’ growl seep into his bones.

This was for aiming a spell at his boyfriend.

The wolf stalked the wizard, who promptly fell to the ground in fear like a bumbling idiot. The wolf reached its target, its eyes and teeth enough to have the wizard scrambling away.

Rose stupified him before he could escape.

With its job done, Albus’s wolf Patronus evaporated into thin air.

There was a beat of silence.

Then, James said, “Merlin’s beard, Al. You’ve got anger issues.”

Albus rolled his eyes. “That’s what he gets for taking a shot at my boyfriend.”

Scorpius nearly bristled at the term. He settled on sending Albus an unreadable glance. He got them back on track. “Does anyone know how to-”

Lily held out her wand and disabled the spells that cursed the doorknob. The leader was clearly smart enough to get inside the tower without falling victim to the Confundo curse.

With that done, the entrance to the owlery tower creaked open uninvitingly.

————

Everyone except Scorpius was thrown against a wall upon taking a step inside.

Scorpius watched as Albus, James, Lily, Rose, and Hugo were pinned to the tower walls by some invisible force. Scorpius pursed his lips, containing his anger at seeing his boyfriend squirming and defenseless.

He swiveled his head towards the leader, who was perched near the window of the owlery. An old and ailing Fawkes was confined to his shoulder, looking awfully miserable and weak. Scorpius’s heart bled for the poor phoenix. 

“Malfoy,” the leader sneered, Fawkes letting out a cry.

“Hey, ya git!” Hugo yelled. “You’re gonna pay for hurti-”

The leader cast a spell to silence his captives. Scorpius’s heart twisted upon seeing everyone in pain. He specifically didn’t look at Albus. He couldn’t bear it.

Scorpius said gravely, “if you let my friends go, you can do whatever-”

Albus kicked and punched at the wall in protest, his no’s silent but suggested. Scorpius clenched his jaw. He still couldn’t look.

Scorpius tucked away his wand, his hands resting behind his back. He straightened his posture and kept his gaze firmly on their captor. “What is it that you want from me? I don’t have all bloody night.”

The leader chuckled, a nasty grin dominating his features. “You intrigue me, Malfoy,” the leader said coolly. “You would be a good addition to my team.”

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, his mask hardening. He made his tone airy and cold. “Better than the team that a bunch of teenagers dismantled, you mean?” He huffed out a single laugh. “That shouldn’t be too hard to manage. Unfortunately,” Scorpius walked closer to his enemy, “I must decline the offer, as I am a fifteen-year-old minor that you can’t sway so easily.”

The leader chuckled again. “You just might be too mouthy, anyway. That’s too bad. I guess I’ll have to skip to the good part.” He pulled out his wand, sticking it against the phoenix’s throat. Fawkes let out a sad whimper.

Before anything else could be said or done, Scorpius had his wand in his hand. Summoning all the courage he had in his body, Scorpius declared, “EXPECTO PATRONUM!”

All of the energy and magic that Scorpius contained burst forth from his wand. He watched the shape of his Patronus take form slowly, imagining the pairs of wide eyes observing the spectacle from behind him.

A fiery phoenix spread its endless wings and let out a warning cry. The leader leapt up from his perch, Fawkes bristling in amazement at the copy of himself before him. The leader sprung back, unsure of what to do.

Scorpius took advantage of the opportunity, reciting a spell that would allow his wand to control two spells at once. Scorpius yelled, “STUPEFY!”

The leader was hit in the middle of his chest, his prone form collapsing in front of Scorpius. 

The last thing Scorpius heard before falling unconscious was the sound of his friends hitting the floor.

————

Albus wouldn’t leave Scorpius’s bedside.

Once Madame Pomfrey and the other teachers were successfully saved, Aunt Hermione and his mom took care of everything. With Madame Pomfrey relatively unharmed, she started healing Scorpius’s concussion.

Fawkes saw Scorpius’s Patronus and hadn’t left his side, either.

Albus quickly got used to a sickly phoenix perching by the window, observing Scorpius’s unconscious form.

Once day one stretched into day two, Fawkes flew in a single beat of wings onto the headboard. A single tear fell down the phoenix’s cheek, dripping onto Scorpius’s forehead. Its healing properties didn’t seem to work outwardly, but the crease on Scorpius’s forehead smoothed out.

Fawkes was helping.

Before Albus could thank the phoenix, it flew back to its perch, promptly burning to ash. Dead. 

Then, reborn.

Albus watched in awe as a baby Fawkes emerged from the ashes, cawing happily.

Albus allowed himself to smile. 

—————

Draco and his parents kept bothering Albus. Telling him to change clothes, which he did. Eat, which he barely could. Sleep, which he couldn’t. Not until he collapsed in exhaustion.

It all felt methodical, though. He felt numb without Scorpius there to ground him.

Draco would occasionally sit with Albus, neither of them speaking much. Albus knew this was because they both had the same goal: making sure Scorpius was okay. They may have both failed, but Scorpius was still here, still alive.

Every time Draco appeared, he stared at Fawkes, at his son, at Albus, and at the floor. It was clear to Albus that Draco wanted to tell him something, say something, but he didn’t have the words yet.

————

On day three, Harry and Ginny sat with Albus.

And Harry said, “we know.”

Albus remained still and silent, observing Scorpius’s gaunt face.

“Sweetie,” Ginny said, taking Albus’s hand, “we love you, no matter what. Okay?”

Albus nodded numbly.

He truly didn’t register his parents’ acceptance until they left the room again.

————

Scorpius began receiving gifts.

His room was soon filled to the brim with flower bouquets and nick-nacks. Even boxes of his favorite candies.

All from students thanking Scorpius for his unparalleled bravery and leadership.

Albus watched these gifts arrive at all hours of the day, a lump forming in his throat with every vase of carnations and every bag of sweets.

————

On day four, Albus was visited by his siblings and cousins.

They sat on each side of him, staring at him somberly.

James asked softly, “has there been any change?”

Albus shook his head. “Madame Pomfrey doesn’t know why he’s not awake yet.”

Lily chose to lighten the mood. “His Patronus is a bloody phoenix.”

Hugo huffed. “You thought he was cool before, but now…”

Rose chuckled. “A bloody phoenix!”

A baby Fawkes cawed as if in answer, the group letting out small laughs.

Albus decided that it made him feel better.

————

Draco finally spoke to Albus that night. With a breath, he asked, “why didn’t Scorpius tell me?”

Albus faced his boyfriend’s father. “He didn’t know how to.” Albus recalled the sorry states he would find Scorpius in upon broaching this topic with him. “He would work himself into a frenzy trying to figure it out.”

Draco sighed deeply. “He should be able to trust me with this. Why didn’t he?” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t expect you to answer that.”

“Good. Because I can’t.”

Draco almost looked amused for a split second. “His Patronus is a phoenix. Did you know about that?”

“I didn’t.” Albus frowned, glancing at Scorpius’s pale face. “He was almost...afraid of it.”

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. “Why would he be afraid of that?”

“Well,” Albus said, “it clearly drained him. Other than that, I don’t know.” Albus bowed his head and lowered his voice. “The fact that he was afraid to tell even me…” Albus chose not to finish that sentence. Instead, he tilted his head back up with a realization. He asked Draco, eyes wide, “did you follow us into the owlery?”

Draco admitted, “your father and I were concerned.” He half-smiled. “You seemed to have it handled.”

Albus let a pinch of bitterness butter his tone. “If you call getting slammed against a wall ‘having it handled,’ then I guess we did.”

Draco smiled knowingly. “There’s always a learning curve. But I meant before that.”

Albus pursed his lips, reminded of his wolf Patronus angrily confronting a wizard. “It was Scorp’s idea, clearly.”

“I figured as much.”

After a pause, Albus said, “Scorp is the one that held everyone together all this time. It was all him. His determination alone fueled the fight for a month. You should know that.”

Baby Fawkes let out a cry. Albus stood up shakily and went to the phoenix’s perch. His talons gripped Albus’s fingers loosely, Albus carrying Fawkes to the headboard. With a little flap of wings, Fawkes rested above Scorpius’s head protectively.

————

Albus pushed an empty cot against Scorpius’s bed, falling asleep for the first time in days.

————

Madame Pomfrey rushed Harry, Ginny, and Draco into the infirmary.

The three parents took in the image of Albus sleeping soundly beside Scorpius, his cot pushed against Scorpius’s bed.

Madame Pomfrey didn’t comment on that. Instead, she asked them, “have you ever heard of the concept of soulmates?”

“In the Muggle world,” Harry said, “that’s when two people are specifically created for each other.”

“In the Wizarding World,” Madame Pomfrey said, “it’s when the magic between two people is perfectly compatible.” Madame Pomfrey procured her wand and murmured a rarely-used spell.

The light that emerged from her wand showed a previously-invisible link between Albus and Scorpius. A glowing blue line connected to their hearts.

Madame Pomfrey let the three parents drink it in for a moment. Then, she said, “do you see what I’m getting at?”

“H-how is this possible?” Draco asked. “This is ancient magic. It’s not been reported in-”

“Centuries,” Madame Pomfrey finished. “Headmaster McGonagall has also been made aware, as this change is historical.”

“We understand,” Harry said methodically. “But what else does this mean, to your knowledge?”

“It means,” Madame Pomfrey replied, “that your sons are bound together, and have been since the day they were born. Their status solidified the day they met, and now that they are a couple, it has grown into a,” she paused, “unbreakable bond.”

Ginny’s eyes widened. “It’s like an unbreakable vow.”

Madame Pomfrey nodded. “Your sons, quite literally,” she half-smiled, “need each other.”

————

As Albus’s bleary eyes blinked into awareness, a sliver of the eyes opposite him fluttered as if in answer.

Albus was immediately on alert, observing in awe as Scorpius’s eyes opened.

Blue-gray irises met Albus’s vibrant green ones. “Mmph.”

It was the greatest unintelligible sound Albus had ever heard.

Albus heard the flap of fiery wings and the crack of talons perch on Albus’s headboard. He chuckled as the phoenix took in Scorpius’s rumpled appearance and bow its head.

Scorpius lifted an arm, the pad of his index finger touching baby Fawkes’s head. “Hello, little one,” he murmured. “How do you feel?”

Fawkes cawed in reply.

Scorpius smiled softly, and Albus felt his insides warm at the sight. He hadn’t seen Scorpius so radiant since this whole mess began. His boyfriend cooed, “I’m glad you’re okay, Fawkes.” Scorpius directed his attention to Albus, his expression partially obscured by the pillow. “I’m glad you’re okay too, Al.”

Albus felt his demeanor brighten as he smiled. “I’m in love with a bloody madman.” Instead of sounding accusatory, he adopted a curious tone. “Why did you provoke a highly dangerous wizard?”

A mischievous glint, once uncharacteristic of Scorpius, reached his eyes. “It is expected of a Slytherin to be cunning. I borrowed a page from your book.”

Albus recalled instances when he challenged his teachers. One of the reasons Scorpius was attracted to him was because of Albus’s fearlessness on questioning authority. He got away with it so far with minimal detention sentences. Less time than his father certainly spent in detention as a student at Hogwarts. Albus’s mischievous and cunning qualities is what made the Sorting Hat place him in Slytherin.

Albus side smiled. “I’ve been a bad influence.”

Scorpius propped his head using an elbow as leverage, looking down at Albus. “No, you haven’t. I’m Slytherin for a reason besides bloodlines, you know.” He glanced up at an inquisitive Fawkes, then asked, “how long have I been out?”

“Five days.”

Scorpius blinked. “Merlin.”

Albus tucked his hands underneath his head. “It could have been longer if Fawkes hadn’t healed you.” A pause. “Want some water?”

Scorpius nodded. Albus slipped out of his cot, Fawkes readjusting his position. Albus found a water pitcher and glass. He filled the glass with a delicate pour, hearing Scorpius rustle in bed. He sat up, Albus sensing his boyfriend’s eyes staring at his back. He set down the pitcher and returned to his cot. Albus sat crisscrossed on the mattress and handed the water to Scorpius. He took sips of the water and set the glass on his offered nightstand.

Scorpius cleared his throat and addressed Albus. “What’s happened since I’ve been out?”

Albus reported, “they’ve all been successfully arrested, currently being held for questioning before they’re sentenced to Azkaban without trial. As you can see,” he motioned to the flowers and gifts encompassing the room, “you’ve gained a great many admirers.”

Scorpius scoffed. “It looks like the herbology greenhouse exploded in here.”

Albus grinned, his first full-fledged one in weeks. “That it does.” He sobered up. “The entire student body and the teachers are all safe. There were no casualties. Just injuries. That first day,” Albus glanced at the large infirmary stretched out a ways from them, “these beds were all filled. It was chaotic.” He looked back at his boyfriend. “You get the award for having the longest stay here.”

“Do I get a medal?”

Albus asked the ever-vigilant phoenix, “do you think Scorp deserves a medal, Fawkes?” He cawed in affirmation. Albus smiled. “He thinks you do.” Albus added pointedly, “and one for valor.”

Scorpius snorted. “I didn’t do this for-”

“Glory?” Albus raised an eyebrow. “I know.” He inched closer to Scorpius. “But you saved us with your phoenix Patronus. A phoenix!” Albus said amusedly, “never in a million years did I think you’d have a phoenix Patronus! That’s mad, Scorp! Complete, utter,” he grinned again, “brilliant madness!”

Scorpius’s face flushed a lovely red-pink, bringing color to his pale cheeks. “I...you like it?”

“Like it?” Albus faced Scorpius fully. “I love it! Why would you be so scared about that?”

Scorpius shrugged. “I dunno. It just seemed...insane at the time. World-ending, almost.”

“It’s life-changing,” Albus corrected, “but in the good way. You’re officially friends with a phoenix, for Merlin’s sake! That’s cool!”

In agreement, Fawkes cawed.

Scorpius half-smiled. “It is pretty cool,” he admitted. “But I don’t understand what it means.”

“It means,” Albus emphasized his next words, “that you can be anything you want. You think having a phoenix Patronus puts the weight of the Wizarding World on your shoulders, but it doesn’t. It’s quite the opposite, actually. It means you have the capability to do anything you set your mind to. If you still want to be a healer, be a healer. You can do it, because you have the soul of a phoenix, the most powerful creature in the Wizarding World, and because I believe in you.”

Scorpius swallowed thickly, gathering Albus’s face in his hands. Scorpius leaned forward, until their lips were an inch away. Albus’s heart pounded; they hadn’t been in such close proximity for a long time. Scorpius breathed, “sometimes I think,” he met Albus’s gaze, “that I can do anything you say I can, from your sheer belief in me alone.” Albus closed his eyes in anticipation. “I love you, Albus Severus Potter.”

“And I love you,” Albus murmured, “Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.”

At that, Scorpius pressed their lips together. 

Albus felt nothing but contentment.

————

After they had their moment together, Albus called for Madame Pomfrey.

She told the couple about their status as soulmates.

Neither boy — no, man — knew what to do with this information.

————

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Draco didn’t know what to make of all of this. Of everything their children had been through.

The parents wanted to help in any way they could, but their children couldn’t find the words to voice anything yet. And the parents knew well enough what traumatic events did to the mind. They had to trust that, when their children were ready, they would talk about it all.

Until then, the parents listened to other students tell their stories. Some students’ way of coping was to talk about it. A lot. So the adults listened.

Every single student cited Scorpius Malfoy as their savior. Who was there to end squabbles? Scorpius. Who was there to heal wounds? Scorpius. Who was there to lead? Scorpius. Who was there to keep the students calm? Scorpius. Who was there every step of the way? Scorpius.

Some students also cited Albus Potter for being Scorpius’s support system. It was Albus that kept Scorpius sane and an effective leader. It was Albus that made sure Scorpius was okay, when he was too busy worrying about everyone else.

James even called them a “power couple.” He also divulged that he struck up a friendship with Scorpius, and had plenty of praises to sing about him.

The parents became aware that their children had matured at a young age, just like they did. The time for childish games was officially over.

A month ago, the students of Hogwarts were just kids. But now, they were adults in every way but number.

————

Draco squeezed Scorpius into a hug so hard that he protested, “stop it, Dad! I’m not a baby!”

Draco chuckled, releasing Scorpius. “Of course you’re not. I’m just...happy to see you awake.”

Sensing an important conversation about to take place, Albus left the infirmary for the first time in almost a week.

————

Draco sat on the edge of Scorpius’s mattress, catching the end of Albus’s “talk to your father” look.

Scorpius waited patiently, until Draco said, “you can tell me anything. You know that, right?”

Scorpius clenched his jaw and nodded. “I’m assuming you...already know, though.”

“You could have told me,” Draco said softly. “I’m sorry if I made it seem like I wouldn’t accept you.”

“You didn’t. I was just,” Scorpius glanced at Fawkes to ground his answer, “in my own head. I overthought it all.”

“Classic Scorpius.”

Scorpius half-smiled. “Yeah.” A pause. “Are you okay with me and Al-”

“Of course,” Draco said resolutely. “He was with you the whole time. Waited here for you when I couldn’t. Why wouldn’t I approve of a boy like that waiting on my son?”

Scorpius’s eyes watered. “Does this mean you and Mr. Potter-”

“We’re trying,” Draco replied. “We’re all trying for you.”

“That means a lot, Dad. Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Scorpius.”

————

When Albus left the infirmary, he was ambushed by his parents.

Exactly what he didn’t want to happen.

Harry and Ginny sat him between them, obviously wanting to talk about Albus’s offhand comment a week earlier.

Harry began, “I freely admit that I’m not the best father. I’m a human being. I make mistakes. I always had an instant connection with James and Lily as children.”

“And then there’s me,” Albus said bitterly. “You’ve already told me this.”

Ginny clasped Albus’s hand. “Al, let him try.”

Albus closed his mouth.

Harry continued, “even as a baby, I couldn’t figure you out. Your mom could. But Al,” Harry observed Albus’s downward expression, “you don’t need me. You rarely have. It’s puzzled me for so long, but you’re simply your own person. You were completely independent, even when you were young. That’s a unique quality to have, you know. For anyone.” Albus’s bottom lip quivered. His father was actually talking to him. Making sense to him, for the first time in his life. “I’m very proud of you, Albus. If I’ve made you think otherwise,” Harry concluded, “I’m sorry.”

Albus settled on a nod. “Okay. I’m sorry if I don’t communicate with you enough.” He admitted, “it’s not like I advertise things about myself. I mean,” he lightened his tone, “it took a bloody war for you to learn that I’m gay and I’m dating my best friend.”

Ginny squeezed Albus’s hand. “We just weren’t paying enough attention. We will, now.”

Albus swallowed a lump in his throat. “It’s not like I was obvious, but okay.”

Keeping his tone neutral, Harry said, “you could have told us about you and Scorpius at Christmas. Why didn’t you?”

Albus shrugged. “I wanted to keep it between us. I didn’t know how to...find the words.” He recalled the revelation Madame Pomfrey dropped on his and Scorpius’s laps. “The...soulmate thing. It makes sense, I guess. Why I...couldn’t find the words.”

Harry and Ginny remained silent, considering a relationship such as the one Albus was describing. His parents may not understand, but Albus thought they weren’t meant to. No one was meant to, except Albus and Scorpius themselves.

The silence stretched, until Albus excused himself in order to check on Scorpius again.

————

Rose kept her voice airy and casual as she plopped in an empty chair outside Scorpius’s room. “Hey, Al. How’s it going?”

Despite everything that happened at Hogwarts in the past month, Albus was irked by his cousin. Her and Scorpius may not have ever proceeded into a romantic relationship, but sometimes, the thoughts of it were enough. It plunged Albus’s mind into dark depths, even now. Even when the threat of Rose was long gone. Even when Albus was linked with Scorpius’s soul due to an ancient magical force that was incomprehensible.

Albus replied blankly, “I’m okay. And you?”

Rose frowned. She said bluntly, “it doesn’t have to be this way, Al. It’s not like I ever-”

“I know.” Albus clenched his jaw. “Believe me, I know.”

“Then what is it?” Rose asked exasperatedly.

Albus spoke his thoughts into being, each word pricking his skin with a needle. “You didn’t have to hear him go on and on about you. It was awful. The aftereffects of that,” he emphasized, “still really, really hurt.”

“So...it’s not me?”

“It’s my own mind,” Albus said blankly. “I hold grudges. I am a Slytherin,” he huffed, “to the bloody last.”

Rose sighed. “If it helps, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Albus said. “I’ll get back to normal at some point.”

“I don’t think we ever will,” Rose said. “Not like before school. Not like before the war.”

“I know that. I meant,” Albus amended, “I’ll be able to have a conversation with you without thinking…” He trailed off, deciding to leave it unsaid.

Rose understood. She stood up unceremoniously and left Albus alone.

————

It was Headmaster McGonagall’s idea to hold a ball at Hogwarts.

It was meant to bring some cheer back into the students’ lives after an extended vacation from school. They all went along with it, since the adults felt awful for having children fend for themselves in a very real conflict.

Albus and Scorpius got ready in different houses, Albus going to the Gryffindor common room while Scorpius remained in the Slytherin dorms.

They wanted to surprise each other. But Albus knew without a doubt that his suit wasn’t anything fancy. He wouldn’t shock Scorpius with it. Besides, that wasn’t in Albus’s repertoire. Albus was who he was; he wasn’t one for grooming himself to impress his boyfriend.

Scorpius, on the other hand…

Albus smirked thinking of what combinations Scorpius would come up with to dazzle his audience. Scorpius knew full well that all eyes would be on him. He certainly wouldn’t disappoint his peers.

Albus couldn’t wait.

————

The ball was in full swing, and still no sign of Scorpius.

Albus knew exactly what his boyfriend was doing. Making his audience wait for it. Making Albus wait for it.

Scorpius was wonderfully infuriating, sometimes.

Albus, upon circulating the room, soon learned that Lily was mysteriously missing as well.

Those two were up to something.

Albus observed Hugo with his friends, then James and Rose dancing from his position at the punch bowl. James had cleaned himself up rather well for once, taming his — their — hair as best as he could. The standard suit he wore was similar to the one Albus chose, but Albus went with a gray-green palette rather than a red-gold one. House representation was still considered important. A status symbol.

As an uppity song ended, Lily made her grand entrance.

Lily wore a gaudy red gown, entering with the air of a princess. The excess amount of fabric swayed as she moved, her heels resounding as she halted.

That got everyone’s attention.

With a coy smile, she rested a Hufflepuff yellow-gloved hand on her hip, her elbow jutting out in invitation.

Scorpius appeared in the entryway, sharing a grin with Lily. He hooked their elbows together, the two of them walking into the ballroom.

Albus was, quite literally, starstruck.

Lily’s exceptional talent for casting charm spells was put to the test. What looked to be a standard black suit on Scorpius was anything but.

The charm cast on Scorpius’s suit was a projection of the starry night sky. More specifically, it projected the very constellation where Scorpius got his name.

And, just as Scorpius intended, all eyes were on him. Lily too, by extension.

The music kicked up again, Albus realizing belatedly that their dramatic entrance had sucked all the oxygen out of the ballroom for a moment. Albus thought it was just him holding his breath, his heart pounding in his ears. Cheers and applause resounded in the echoing ballroom, Scorpius and Lily waving like bashful royalty. They broke apart once the attention was off them, students returning to their drinking and dancing.

Lily went over to her group of friends, Scorpius making a beeline towards-

Him. Towards him.

Albus was one lucky wizard.

Albus blinked, then Scorpius was inches away from him. He nearly fainted at the proximity. Scorpius was blindingly bright. Blindingly radiant. 

Blindingly beautiful.

The star projection wrapped around Scorpius’s suit jacket seemed to twinkle at Albus. Maybe Lily charmed it that way. He wouldn’t put it past her, or either of them to plot such a thing.

Albus set down the punch glass he didn’t know he’d been holding this entire time, trying to clear his throat.

Scorpius said, “hello, Al,” as if this was just another day at Hogwarts. As if Scorpius was returning from Quidditch practice and saying, “hello, Al.” As if Scorpius was saying “hello, Al” after meeting between classes. As if Scorpius was saying “hello, Al” upon him walking into the library to do homework.

Albus breathed, “h-hi, Scorp.”

Scorpius smiled amusedly. Albus probably looked like a lovestruck idiot. Scorpius offered a hand and asked, “would you like to dance?”

As if it was planned, the music switched to a slow song. Albus glanced at Hugo and Lily pairing up for the dance, James and Rose doing the same.

Albus took Scorpius’s hand, his warmth lighting up Albus’s skin. Albus watched in awe as his radiant boyfriend lead him to the middle of the ballroom. They took the standard position, slow dancing with their bodies a half-inch apart.

Albus filled his vision with Scorpius’s vibrant blue eyes. “You look brilliant.”

“That’s what I was going for,” Scorpius said pointedly. “You clean up nice as well.”

“Thank you,” Albus murmured.

They realized belatedly that the other dancing couples were staring at them. They chose to ignore it, but shared a quick knowing look.

They danced for the rest of the night, not caring about the stares they received.

And at the end of the ball, Albus knew without a doubt that he and Scorpius had grown stronger as a couple throughout the entire ordeal.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know with kudos and/or comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
